


GBF

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina’s had a crush on Robin for ages. A misunderstanding leads her to believe he’s unattainable.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	GBF

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of OQ prompt party: #211. Due to a misunderstanding Regina thinks Robin is gay and decides he is her new gay best friend while he is completely in love with her.
> 
> This prompt reminded me of how my parents started dating so I sort of warped it to match that. So, this is kinda based on a true story.

Regina stirs some sugar into her coffee, tapping her foot. She checks her watch again, just as she hears a familiar English accent.

"Sorry I'm late," Robin says.

Regina grins. "No problem. Sit, sit."

Robin slides across from her, taking off his jacket. Regina bites back a sigh. Her friend is good looking and there's no denying that. Dark blonde hair, blue eyes. His shirt is unbuttoned just a bit so his chest hair shows.

For months Regina has held back how she feels about Robin Locksley. After all, he wouldn't feel the same. Telling him would be stupid, it'd just ruin their good friendship. The only good thing that came out of dating Victor.

She and Victor had been on and off for years. The two were introduced by her mother, excited for her to date a doctor. Their relationship had been full of infidelity, arguments and frustration. Each and every time she'd get the nerve to walk away, Robin was there for her. He didn't like Victor much, they were only "friends" because they had been in the same fraternity in college. At one point, Robin even admitted he only stayed friends with Victor to be one with Regina too.

Now, she had been 4 months sober of Victor. She wasn't going back, no matter how much he or her mother begged. After he slept with Lacey French, someone half their age, she just couldn't turn a blind eye anymore. She's been single and enjoying it. If anything, she's had more fun playing matchmaker with her friends. Because of her, Mary Margaret finally asked David out. Maleficent and Ursula were 3 weeks strong.

And now Regina had a new project, the guy that was always there for her. She's been eagerly awaiting the results since she set him up. Finally, Robin agreed to meet up with her at Granny's.

"How was your date?" Regina asks once Robin puts his order in with Ruby.

Robin pauses for a moment. "Killian is..nice."

"He didn't drink too much did he?" Regina asks. "I should've warned you, he likes his beer when he's excited."

"That's all you should've warned me about?" Robin mumbles.

Regina cocks an eyebrow. "He didn't go on too much on his ex, right? She left him last year and I thought he was over her."

"No, no. Milah only got brought up once."

"So, it wasn't a good fit? I just was so sure you'd hit it off. Did he tell you about his guitar? I know you like to play too..."

"Regina," Robin interrupts. "why didn't you tell me Killian was a guy?"

Regina frowns. She thinks back to when she offered to set Robin up. He said he wanted a true blind date, didn't even want to know the person's name. They both just wore a specific color and a ribbon pinned to their shirt. Regina didn't think much of it at the time.

"Why would I?"

"Well, I think that's pretty important information."

"I don't see the problem."

"Why did you think I was gay?"

Regina blinks. "Aren't you?"

Robin shakes his head. "No.I know you're bisexual, but I myself am straight."

Regina's face scrunches up. This doesn't make any sense. "But Victor said…"

"Victor? Wait, wait, back it up. Victor told you I'm gay."

"Yes!"

Robin lets out a loud laugh and Regina just sits there, her mind reeling. She's dealt with plenty coming out stories, she helped Mal come out to her conservative parents. Regina had to tell her own that she liked both boys and girls when she was only 16. But this was her first heterosexual coming out.

"You're not gay," Regina says, dumbly.

"No. I'm not. Explain exactly what Victor told you."

"We were broken up once and I was spending a lot of time with you. It was bothering him and I asked why, was he jealous? He said no, he's…"

Suddenly, it all sounded so stupid. Victor had always been jealous of Robin. He was happier, he had a cute little home. He even had a nice relationship with his parents. So of course seeing his girlfriend with him was another blow.

But Regina was no one's property. For so long she had been attracted to Robin and yet had assumed he was off limits.

"God, what an asshole," Robin says. "Didn't trust you and wanted you so bad, he made up a lie about me."

Regina takes a bitter sip of her coffee. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind the next time I see him."

"That makes two of us."

Their food is delivered and they dig in, Regina thinking about her stupidity. She could've confirmed it all this time and yet, didn't. So much time wasted.

"So, you're straight…and single," Regina says when her BLT is half finished.

Robin looks up from his burger, a small smirk on his face. "I am."

"You wanna go somewhere nicer than Granny's one of these days?"

"I have tickets to this outdoor concert," Robin says. "Interested?"

Regina nods, a smile tugging on her own lips. "I'd love to."


End file.
